¿Estoy gorda?
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: La pregunta a la que todos los hombres temen. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Dragones Slayers ante esa pregunta? ¿Responderán sin pensar? NaLu. StiCa. Hombres del gremio más loco de Fiore, no entendéis a las mujeres... One-Shot. /No puedo estar más orgullosa, de una de mis mejores historias. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!/


_**Aquí os presento este one-shot NaLu que se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo otra historia de Naruto. Hace mucho que no hacia, así que espero que os guste.**_

_**La canción será **__Terriblemente Cruel-Leiva.__** Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Y es justo la que pega.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Hiro Mashima.**_

**¿Estoy gorda?**

Natsu y Lucy estaban comiendo en el gremio cuando ocurrió lo peor.

-¿Natsu te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime Luce.-

-¿Estoy gorda?-

Natsu se atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo mientras todo el gremio se calla y les mira. Los chicos asustados. Las chicas esperando la respuesta de Natsu. Este estaba realmente sorprendido, se esperaba esa pregunta un poco más tarde pero se la esperaba.

-Lucy pues claro qu-

Natsu rápidamente tapo la boca a Happy que iba a hablar sin pensar. Aunque el tampoco lo hizo mucho…

-¡Que va Lucy! ¿Cómo vas a estar gorda? ¡No tienes ni una gota de grasa!-

Lucy le miro con cara de "no me puedo creer que creas eso". Mientras que el resto del gremio…

-Baka.-Dijo Charle.

-Baka sin solución.-Erza.

-Cabeza de flama retrasado.-Gray

-¡Yo nunca le diría algo así a Gray-Sama!-Juvia. Todos la miraron extrañados…

-Mocoso idiota.-Makarov.

-Giji. Salamander baka.-Gazille.

-¿Por qué responde sin pensar?-Levi.

-¿Pero acaso no ha madurado nada?-Lissana.

-¡No es para nada un hombre! ¡Nunca se les dice esas cosas a las mujeres, no es de hombres!-Elfman. Nunca cambiaría.

-¡Esto va a ser bueno! ¡A ver como sale Natsu de esta!-Cana, mientras se reía bebía.

-Cerebro de mosquito.-Laxus.

-Aiii Natsu no conoces a las mujeres…-Esta fue Mirajane.

-Recuerdo cuando te hice esa pregunta…Menos mal que contestaste bien cariño. Sino estarías en peor situación que Natsu.- Le dice Bisca a Alzack mientras se empieza a reír.

-Si, si…-Alzack frotándose la nuca riendo asustado al recordarlo.

-Pues yo no entiendo el problema con esa pregunta.-Dice Romeo.

-Tranquilo, lo acabarás entendiendo. Pobre Natsu…-Esta fue Wendy.

Después de hablar todos, Lucy levanto la cabeza la cual tenía agachada y miro a Natsu quien puso cara de "¿Qué he dicho mal?" Happy al ver esa cara se fue volando detrás de Erza.

-Natsu…-

-¿S-si Lucy?-Respondió tragando saliva. Estaba realmente jodido.

-¿Dices que estoy anoréxica?-

-ZAASCA. Ahí esta la bomba-Soltó Cana mientras se reía.

-¿Anoréxica? ¿Por-por que iba a pensar eso Luce? Ósea no es que estés muy delgada, porque tienes un poco de tripa, ¡pero eso no es problema para mi!-

-Definitivamente estas muerto Natsu.-Dijo Erza negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ósea que estoy gorda?-

-N-no me estas entendiendo Lu-

-¿Ósea que es verdad que lo estoy no? El gato no mentía. Creía que tu no creías eso Natsu.-

-A ver Lucy, cariño, estas sacando las cosas de quicio…-

-¡No me llames cariño! No intentes solucionarlo piropeándome Natsu Dragneel!-

-Si yo no…-

-Me voy a ver a Sting, a lo mejor el NO me miente y me dice la verdad. Y no me da excusas.-

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, y rápidamente alcanzo a Lucy en la puerta. Já, ni en sueños iba a dejar que le dijera algo a Sting.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Muy bien. ¡Creo que no estas gorda, estas genial para tu edad!-

-Hostias Natsu, cállate porque cada vez la cagas más…-Le recomendó Gray Fullbuster.

-¿Qué, por qué? ¡Si solo he dicho la verdad!-

-¿¡Para mi edad!?-A Lucy le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo.- Natsu Dragneel ¡BAKA!-Y salio del gremio enfadada.

-No lo entiendo, ¿que he dicho mal?-

-Natsu, todavía no entiendes a las mujeres.-Dijo Mira.

Natsu se fue tras ella y le costo un par de horas de compras y un día de penitencia arrastrándose para que Lucy le perdonara. Al final, no fue a preguntárselo a Sting porque Natsu hizo todo lo que ella quería durante un día, impidiendo así que se lo preguntara al otro Dragon Slayer. Natsu tendrá que pensar las cosas antes de decírselas a su novia, para que no le propiciaran otro enfado de la mujer a la que amaba. Y es que a sus 18 años, Natsu Dragneel, tras dos años de relación con Lucy Heartfilia, no comprendía a las mujeres.

Un mes después…

-Sting, ¿crees que estoy gorda?-Le pregunto Cana Alberoa a su novio.

Esto provoco que todo el gremio, de nuevo, por segunda vez en solo 1 mes y poco más, se callara y mirara a la pareja, que llevaban unas dos semanas juntos. Sting simplemente bebió el último trago de su cerveza y dijo…

-No, yo creo que estas bien para tu edad.-

Sí, eso provoco que Cana la cual sorprendentemente no estaba borracha le lanzara un bidón de cerveza y esto aplastara a Sting haciéndole un daño terrible ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Pero, ¿qué he dicho?-

-Sting eres un subnormal, retrasado, gilipollas.-Entonces se va hacia la salida del gremio, con un cabreo increíble mientras iba seguía insultando a esa idiota que tenía por novio…-Insensible de los cojones…

-Sting, no entiendes a las mujeres…-Dijo Natsu.

-¡TU ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIR ESO!-Le grito todo el gremio. Mientras Natsu se rascaba la cabeza disimuladamente y silbaba mirando para otro lado.

Y es que en ese gremio, nadie entendía a las mujeres. Ni las mujeres les entendían a ellos, ¿como podían ser tan insensibles y cabezas huecas? ¿Es que no habría algún hombre normal en este gremio de locos? Se preguntaban todas.

Sting consiguió que la perdonara tras mucho esfuerzo y mucho dinero en cerveza y ropa. Lameculos le llamaban algunos, pero luego se recordaban que ellos habían hecho lo mismo en esa situación con sus novias.

_Queridas personas del sexo masculino, cuando vuestras novias os pregunten eso, nunca, NUNCA, respondáis sin pensar, pensároslo mucho ya que podríais quedaros sin novia por vuestra estupidez a la hora de responder._

_**Bueno, me he reído bastante imaginando la situación y haciendo este capitulo. NaLu :3. He puesto también Sting x Cana porque la vi un día en un fic y no se, me gusto como pareja la verdad, me parecen súper graciosos. Espero que os haya gustado. Se despide TemariAckerman06. Muchos besos.**_


End file.
